The present invention relates to medical devices. More particularly, the invention relates to a temporary vena cava filter that can be percutaneously placed in the vena cava of a patient and further expandable to a stent.
Filtering devices that are percutaneously placed in the vena cava have been available for over thirty years. A need for filtering devices arises in trauma patients, orthopedic surgery patients, neurosurgery patients, or in patients having medical conditions requiring bed rest or non-movement. During such medical conditions, the need for filtering devices arises due to the likelihood of thrombosis in the peripheral vasculature of patients wherein thrombi break away from the vessel wall, risking downstream embolism or embolization. For example, depending on the size, such thrombi pose a serious risk of pulmonary embolism wherein blood clots migrate from the peripheral vasculature through the heart and into the lungs.
A filtering device can be deployed in the vena cava of a patient when, for example, anticoagulant therapy is contraindicated or has failed. Typically, filtering devices are permanent implants, each of which remains implanted in the patient for life, even though the condition or medical problem that required the device has passed. In more recent years, filters have been used or considered in preoperative patients and in patients predisposed to thrombosis which places the patient at risk for pulmonary embolism.
The benefits of a vena cava filter have been well established, but improvements may be made. For example, when the condition that required the filter has passed, there are situations where the body vessel is in need of a stent to maintain body vessel open or the patency thereof. Retrieval of the filter and percutaneous introduction of a stent would take additional steps to accomplish.